The Half-Sighted Alchemist
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Emily wakes up in the box missing an eye, an arm, and a leg. She doesn't remember anything except her name, and something about 'The Half-Sighted Alchemist' She recognizes the kid who pulls her out of the box, named Edward, but she isn't sure where from. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**CAME INTO HEAD, COULDN'T HELP!**

* * *

><p>My eyes open, but I question that because all I see is black.<p>

My hand is touching metal, and the other is over my eyes.

Something feels wrong with my arm though, it doesn't feel natural.

Neither does my leg.

It feels like I'm moving up, and whatever I'm in is rattling. From what I can make out, there are some containers to my right, and maybe some to my left as well.

I suddenly find myself trying to remember how I got here.

All I know is one thing.

My name is Emily.

And something about 'The Half-Sighted Alchemist'

The metal box stops moving, and light is finally let in. The ceiling seems to open.

When my eyes adjust to the light, the left side of my face still only sees black.

I put my right hand over my left eye, but all I feel is some kind of fabric, connected to an elastic band near the top of my face.

An eyepatch?

When I look up I see a group of kids, about 15-20, all about 12-18 from what I can tell. They're headed by a boy with gold hair and gold eyes.

I swear I've seen him before.

Standing right next to him is a slightly smaller boy who looks about a year younger than him with a more bronze tint to his hair and eyes.

"Hey kid. What happened to you?" The older boy asks.

"I-I don't know." I say.

"Of course you don't. It's okay kid, none of us know what happened to us either. I don't even remember how I got this." He holds up his right arm which appears to be metal.

"Prosthetic?"

"Looks like you have it too." He points out.

I look at my right arm, then my left.

It _is_ metal.

"How..."

"You tell me kid."

"I don't know."

"That's how all of us started. Someone get her out of there!"

After a few minutes, one of the kids comes back with a rope and lowers it into the box. I grab it and slowly pull myself out.

The golden-haired boy offers me his hand, I grab it and he pulls me out of the box.

"I'm Edward, and this is Alphonse." He introduces himself and the kid next to him.

"I think my name's Emily." I reply, still not sure.

"Tell me kid, do you know what 'The Fullmetal Alchemist' means?"

"No, sorry. All I know is my name and something about 'The Half-Sighted Alchemist.'"

"Bummer, well anyways. Welcome to the Glade, your new home."

I look around briefly, there are plenty of trees, some buildings, and a huge wall that encircles the whole place except for 4 gaping holes in it. I turn my head back to Edward.

"Your taking this quite well, most kids freak out by now."

"I guess I'm not one to freak out over things like this."

"Good, we could use more kids like you." His smile extends.

I swear I've seen that smile before. I recognize him, but I just can't place it.

"I'll give you the tour tomorrow, for now Winry will show you where you'll be staying tonight."

A girl steps out of the crowd. She has pale blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks familiar too.

"Hi, I can look at your prosthetic arm if you want, I can assume I was a mechanic." She smiles warmly, and I know I've seen her before.

"Thanks"

"It looks like it's your leg too."

I look down at my legs. She's right, my left one also appears to be metal.

"I-I guess so."

What could have happened to me that I lost an eye, an arm, and a leg? A war? An accident? An experiment?

She offers me her hand and I pull myself off the ground. She walks in one direction and I follow.

Edward tells everyone to get back to work, whatever that means.

"It's okay to be scared you know, we all were when we first got here." Winry says, obviously attempting to comfort me.

"No, I'm really not that scared. Maybe a little, but not enough for it to impact my actions."

"Well, when I first got here, I was terrified. Ed was the last one before me, a new kid comes every week, we were both terrified. But he was so strong, he did everything he could to comfort me while I was scared. We were two of the earliest."

"Do you have any idea why we're here though? Like, why would anyone send a group of kids here?"

"I have no clue. We probably know as much as you do." She leads me into what looks like a machine shop.

"Just roll up your sleeve and your pant leg." She requests, grabbing a wrench off one of the tables.

I obey, starting with my sleeve.

She looks it over carefully, taking note of every detail.

"This seems to be in perfect condition, but it won't be soon enough anyways." She says casually, "You have no idea how many times I've had to do maintenance on Ed's arm and leg, he seems to break them at least once a day."

"I'll try not to do that." I say, only half joking.

"Anyway, I'll show you the sleeping area." We walk out of the shop and towards a huge house right next to the wall.

She opens the door and walks in, holding it open for me.

"Hi!" Someone on my left says and I jump.

"Holy crap! Dude, I'm missing an eye! Don't do that!" I say angrily.

"Sorry!" A happy sounding voice says. His eyes are closed and his black hair is in a ponytail.

"Ling, what are you doing in here?" Winry asks him, sounding angry herself.

"Taking a break."

"If Ed finds out he's gonna be mad." She pokes him in the chest with her right index finger.

"Okay, okay! I'll get back! I'm Ling, nice to meet you." He extends his hand to me.

"Emily." I reply, shaking it.

"Tell me, Emily, do you know anything about what 'The Emperor of Xing' means?" He asks, a serious expression taking his face.

"No, sorry." I reply truthfully.

"Okay, bye!" He waves as he walks out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! Yes I have read the Maze Runner, and seen the movie! (the book was much better) This popped into my head like ideas do.<strong>

**Please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the next chapter! Thank you to all my friends who will never read this for convincing me to read The Maze Runner, and to Shauriene for introducing me to FMA!**

**A lot of this chapter is filler, so if you don't like it, that's probably why.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Apparently I'm sharing a room with some girl named Lan Fan. She also has a prosthetic arm.<p>

"Does everyone here have a prosthetic arm?" I ask.

"No. One of the homunculi took it." She says calmly.

"One of the what?" I ask.

She seems to have just realized she made some kind of mistake.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Well, it's the thing that took your arm. If you don't think that's a big deal..."

"It's not."

"Okay then."

There's obviously something she's not telling me, but I can ask Edward about that tomorrow.

"So, do you know how you lost your eye? Do you have a title?"

"What do you mean, 'Do you have a title?'"

"Some of us remembered a title when we came out of the box. I didn't, but Ling, Edward, and some other kids did."

"Yes I did. It was "The Half-Sighted Alchemist." If it refers to me, I understand why." I reach my flesh hand up and touch the rough fabric of my eyepatch.

"I'm guessing you don't know how your lost your eye?"

"No, sorry. Anyway, do you know anything about your past?"

"There is one thing... when Ling arrived, about two weeks after me, he looked familiar. I'm sure I knew him, and I feel... protective of him."

"So... do you think you were together before you came here?"

"Maybe..."

We look each other right in the eye for a few seconds until it starts to get awkward.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Elysia will be making dinner soon. She's a really good cook."

"Elysia?"

"She's the youngest of all of us, so Edward doesn't want her doing anything dangerous."

"About Edward... Was he the first?"

She looks really sad as she speaks.

"No, he was the third."

"What happened to the people before him?" I ask, pretty sure of the answer already.

"Their names were Roy and Riza. They... They went into the maze one day and didn't come back out, after that, Ed only let the fastest people enter the maze. The people who could get back before the doors close." She explains solemnly.

"Is Ed one of them?" I ask, worry suddenly taking hold of me.

"Yeah, along with Alphonse. Those two are inseparable." She shakes her head slightly. "If anything happened to either of them..."

"If the doors close, which doesn't sound possible anyway, why weren't they out there today?" I ask, even more worried, what if one of them was hurt?

"They don't go out on the last day of the week because that's the day new kids come."

I feel relief. For some reason, I feel connected to Edward and Alphonse.

It's like I know them, but I don't. It's the weirdest feeling.

And what's out there that took Lan Fan's arm? What killed Roy and Riza?

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was a filler chapter. As you can probably tell, the greevers have been replaced with <strong>**homunculi.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM BACK! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL!**

**Plus, if you like violent stuff, then I suggest the book series Lorien Legacies, or I Am Number Four. AMAZING book series! You people would love it! **

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>I wake to a pounding ache in my head. It feels like someone else is inside, trying to force their way out. Lan Fan is still sleeping across the room on her bed. She looks like she's having a nightmare, clutching her prosthetic arm and whimpering.<p>

I find myself wondering, yet again, what could have taken her arm like that. What could live out there? What are we up against?

A loud bell sounds, startling me to jump about a foot off the bed.

Lan Fan wakes with a slight start. She's probably used to it, but her nightmare must have been pretty bad.

"Good morning." She says, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning. There's a question I forgot to ask you yesterday."

"What?" She yawns.

"Are you one of the kids who goes in the maze?" She freezes. Looking right at me.

"It... It depends... The rehabilitation process for the prosthetics is really tough... so, some days I go out, and some days Ling goes out for me. It depends on how Winry thinks I'm doing that day." She explains solemnly. "It's annoying because I'm probably a faster runner than Ed."

"When's breakfast?" I ask, now feeling kind of uncomfortable with the look she's giving me.

"In about half an hour. Elycia needs time to cook after the wake-up."

"Is that what that bell's called?"

"Yeah." She stands and stretches, pulling back on her metal arm.

"So, Ed's gonna give you the tour today right?" She asks as we walk towards the door.

"Yes I am." He enters the room, his golden eyes fixed on me. "Good morning Emily, or do you want me to call you something else?" He smiles kindly.

"You can call me Em if you want."

"Okay Em, let me show you around."

* * *

><p>He's shown me the dining area, the farming area, the blacksmithing area, the building where the council meets, the hall for the people who go into the maze, and the graveyard.<p>

There are only three graves, Roy and Riza's graves, and another for someone named Tobias.

"Ed... There's something I need to know... What's a homunculus?"

He looks at me in shock. "How..."

"Lan Fan said one of them took her arm, and they killed Roy and Riza. What are they?"

"They're monsters that live in the maze. Lan Fan was lucky to escape just missing an arm, she could have gotten stung by one of them." He says sadly, staring at the ground.

"What do you mean, _stung?_"

"If you get stung by one of them, you see the truth. And that's enough to drive some people insane. But it tells you bits and pieces about your past."

"Is that why you don't want Elycia to go in the maze? You're scared that she'll get stung?"

"Yeah, I feel responsible for her, like it's my fault something happened to her and I have to make it up to her."

"I'm sure that isn't true." I'm not actually sure, but Ed couldn't have hurt anyone.

"There are seven homunculi, they all have names and look like humans, but all they want is to kill us."

"Which one took her arm?" I ask, already thinking about forms of revenge.

No, that's her revenge. She should be the one to kill whoever took her arm.

"From the way she described him, we had to assume it was Wrath. Lucky her, if it had been any of the others, they would have killed her a lot faster. Wrath seems to be the only one with any kind of respect for human emotion, and usually tells his victims something about their past before he kills them."

"What are the other's names?" Dread filling me, is this what Ed and Al have to face every day?

"Envy, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, and Sloth. Named after the seven sins of humanity." I've heard someone say that before, someone has definitely explained this to me. The memory is just below the reachable surface, clawing at the wall, trying to pull itself out. But it continually fails.

"ED! ED!" Ling's voice calls, running toward us.

"What is it Ling?" Ed asks, curiosity replacing his sad expression.

"I... I found Lust dead! She's dead!" Ling is gasping for air and kneeling on his knees.

"What! I thought they couldn't die!"

"Well apparently they can!" Ling replies, his voice a mixture of forced anger and happiness.

"Show me her body, now! I need to see it!"

"Okay... but it's a little ways out, you planning on bringing Al?" Ling asks as if expecting Ed to say yes.

"No. If we got caught by one of them then it would put him in danger too. I don't want to risk that." Ed begins walking towards the direction Ling came from.

"Now show me her body!" He commands, leaving me alone standing in the graveyard.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I'm writing this really late, so I apologize for any errors I made.<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm moving fast so I don't start ignoring this story like I do a lot of other stories, and I don't want to have a ton of filler for people who probably have read the book and seen the show... that would be kind of pointless.**

**I _wish_ I was awesome enough to own either of these books/shows (technically FMA is also a book...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ed and Ling left into the maze about three hours ago. Alphonse told me I'd have to help Elycia getting ingredients for lunch and dinner tonight.<p>

He also seems familiar too me. Like I know him but don't. It is the most annoying feeling when the thing you're looking for is just out of reach.

Elycia is really nice, I have to say, I was expecting the girl who makes food for 18 people every night to at east be a little taller. Or not be 11 years old!

I vaguely wonder in the back of my mind what her parents would think.

She keeps smiling broadly at me, and telling me about how scared she was when she first came. Trying to assure me it's okay to be scared, even though I keep telling her that I'm not scared.

"How long ago did you come?" I ask her.

"I was right after Lan Fan, she took care of me for my first week."

"When did she loose her arm?" I ask carefully, trying to make it clear that she doesn't have to answer if she doesn't want to.

"About a month after I came. I remember the look on her face when she came running through the door, clutching the stump with tears running down her face. She looked so scared... Ed was asking her if she had been stung, and at first she couldn't answer. Eventually she said no and everyone was so relieved. It was terrifying." She shakes slightly as she explains this.

"Hey, Elycia?"

"Yeah?"

"This might sound like a weird question to ask... but how old do I look?"

"About 14, maybe 15, why?"

"I just had to know, you know what I mean? It's like a big part of your identity, and I just can't remember it! It's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But you'll get used to it."

"I hope so..."

I start to wonder about the homunculi, and what happened before I came. How old were Roy and Riza? How old was Ed when he got here?

"Hey, Elycia?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone else here been stung?"

"A lot of people have come close... anyone who has a prosthetic you can assume has either been stung or come pretty close, but the only people here who've been stung are Ben and Tobias, Ben was thrown into the maze after he tried to kill Al, and Tobias died shortly after he saw the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later...<strong>

Al has been standing at the entrance to the maze that Ed and Ling left through for the past hour at least. A few times, Lan Fan or another girl with ink black hair and dark brown eyes has gone up to him and tried to get him to move away, but he wouldn't listen.

Finally he calls for us.

"It's them! They're back!" He calls, wearing a large smile.

Then his smile drops as everyone runs over.

What we see when we look in the maze, is Ling with one of Ed's arms draped over his shoulder, he's carrying Ed because Ed appears to be unconscious.

Everyone is cheering now, chanting for Ling to hurray up, but he appears to be weak as well.

Suddenly the ground shakes, and the doors start closing.

Everyone cheers louder and harder, hoping that Ling will be able to get Ed far enough.

But I know he won't.

I push myself between two kids, a boy with red hair, and Winry. I stand right in front of the closing doors and pause for one second...

...before I dive through.

"What the hell are you doing Emily!" I hear Lan Fan calling after me.

"Don't ask me!" I call back, telling the complete truth.

Once I'm through, I hear the doors close behind me.

Ling falls onto his knees, knowing he is beaten.

I run over to him.

"What happened!" I demand.

"Well, let's just say that Lust is damn good at playing dead." Ling pants, carefully laying Ed on his back.

"What happened to Ed?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"He got stung."

Oh shit

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will hopefully come soon! <strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
